


Ineffable

by KeBonita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeBonita/pseuds/KeBonita
Summary: You don't need to be in water to feel like you're drowning, do you?- Jodi PicoultWith his first year of being Spider-Man coming to a close, Peter Parker's life has been a wild rollercoaster of good, bad, and everything in between. This is the story of everything in between, and how sometimes things are just too great to express with words.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. One fateful day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful roommate for inspiring me to write this fanfic as a way to pass the quarantine/ stay at home order we are under. Check out her work 'For Humanity' by WendyJudith!

If someone had told Peter that within six months he would have met Tony Stark, flown to Germany to fight against Captain America, gotten a paid internship with Tony Stark, and stopped a man from stealing a from Tony Stark, he would have laughed it off. He was just a 15 year old kid from Queens. Yes, a kid with some superpowers, but a kid nevertheless.

But it was December now. Homecoming was a distant memory, and Peter’s internship was back in full swing. With midterms and winter break coming up, he had a lot on his plate. As he was nearing the end of the semester, he was finishing up his gym class with the swimming unit. Yet the thought of being underwater put him on edge. They stuck to the shallow end for the most part, no deeper than five feet of water at any given time. Yet this time they were supposed to go to the deep tank, practicing treading water. Peter shivered as he stepped out of the locker room, eyes scanning the pool. Half the deep tank was sectioned off for diving practice, and the other half was reserved for his class. His heart beat wildly in his chest, and he took a deep breath before making his way over to the rest of his class. 

“Ready to finish this class?” Asks Ned, elbowing him. 

“Yeah.” Says Peter absentmindedly, looking for the instructor. 

She was with another student, having what looked like a very serious conversation. Her back was towards him, but she turned abruptly to get in line for the diving board. Her dark eyes were shooting daggers at anyone who glanced her way, and when she made eye contact with Peter, softened slightly. 

“Parker, get in the water, now!” Yelled Mrs. Calhoun. Peter jolts at the sound, then looks below at his friends, who’ve already gotten in. Shaking his head, he holds a hand to his nose and jumps in, feet first. 

The smell of the chlorine that had once infiltrated Peter’s nostrils, was now filled with the heavy water of the dark lake. The first thing he realized was how cold the water was, and like the parachute that had engulfed him as he hit the water, surrounded him with such ferocity that it knocked the air right out of his lungs. It hadn't even been more than a minute of him being underwater, but every second felt like an eternity, and no matter how much he struggled, he just felt himself sinking deeper and deeper. It shocked him to his core, and when he tried to breathe out all he managed to do was suck the water in more, choking on the water in the dark. He squeezed his eyes tighter until he felt the suit's arms tighten around him, and pull him back up to the surface. 

“You’re okay, just hold on.” Yells a voice in his ear. He was still at the pool, and he was just making a fool of himself in front of everybody. The arms guide him onto the ledge of the pool, and Peter pulls himself up, seating himself on the edge. 

Turning his head, the girl with dark eyes looks up at him in concern, not a trace of anger in her anymore. Sure, he’d probably seen her around the halls, but he couldn’t quite place a name to the face of the girl-

The girl who saved Spider-Man from drowning in the high school pool. 

“Take a deep breath.” She says, placing a hand on his. He flinches slightly, and she pulls back. 

“Pete, you okay?” Asks Ned, putting a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. Peter’s hurried breaths slowed down, eyes focusing on his best friends’ face.

“Alright everyone, step back, let him breathe.” Says the coach, squatting down beside him. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” He says, shaking it off. The girl pulls herself out of the pool, sitting beside him. 

“You should probably go get checked out by the nurse, in case you breathed in water.” She says, then pulls herself out of the water. 

“Alicia, will you walk him down?” Says the coach, and the girl nods. 

“I’m fine, really.” Says Peter, getting up. Mrs. Calhoun shakes her head. 

“She’s your hall pass, for now. I’ll call ahead and let them know you’re coming. Alicia, we need to talk when you get back.” She says, looking sternly at the girl. Alicia shrugs, cheeks reddening as she looks away. 

“See you in the hall in a sec.” She mumbles, and they both walk into the locker rooms to change. 

Peter quickly changes out of his swim trunks into his gym clothes, shaking the water out of his hair. He walked back into the hallway, looking around for the girl. 

The pool was on the other side of campus from the main office, at the basement of the building. It wasn’t a particularly long walk, but considering they were in the middle of a class period, it would be a quiet one. 

“Over here.” She says, putting her phone in the pocket of her blue and yellow parka, hood hiding her head. It went well past her knees, and the edges were still dripping with water. She starts walking ahead, and Peter speeds to catch up to her. 

“I know you don’t need someone to walk you to the nurse’s office, but anytime I can get out of being in the pool, the better.” She states, pulling out a pair of headphones from the pockets. 

“Uh, thanks, by the way. I’m sorry if you got in trouble or something.” Says Peter, and she turns to look at him. 

“You’re welcome.” She says simply, wrapping the earphones around her hand. “And no, I’m not in trouble. Just proved Helen right.”

“You mean Mrs. Calhoun?” Asks Peter, and she stops. 

“Yeah. I forget that people outside of the swim team don’t call her by her first name.” She smiles, looking at her feet. She was wearing bright pink crocs, and they were squelching with each step. 

“So, swim team, huh? Is that why you have that jacket?” Asks Peter. 

“It’s called a parka. You get it when you make varsity.”

“Oh, congrats.”

“Thanks.” 

The only sound between them was the sound of her shoes squelching through the hall. It was painful, but Alicia was looking out the window of the hall, pace slowing until she suddenly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the outside. She stopped, and that was when Peter noticed that her hair wasn’t entirely black. In the sunlight, when she moved her head down, Peter noticed that there were patches of pink, purple, green and blue hidden all throughout, like an oil spill.

“The janitors are gonna kill me when they find out I’ve been dripping pool water all over the school.” She says suddenly. She pulls the hood off her parka, and pulls her hair up into a high bun to keep it from dripping further. 

“You’ve almost drowned before, huh?” She asks out of the blue. 

Peter knits his brows in concern. “No, why- why would you think that?” He says, crossing his arms. 

“I saw it when you walked in. Same reaction I had after I nearly drowned.” She says, taking a deep breath. “Even though you’re fine, physically, the thought of going back in is terrifying. The worst part is that you don’t even notice you’re freaking out until it gets worse.”

“You almost drowned before?”

“Yeah, in October. I was supposed to go to homecoming, but my former friends and I decided to skip and go to Coney Island and celebrate instead. We were going to do a photo shoot in our formal wear, and I’d always wanted to try swimming in a dress. I was so stupid. My dress got caught on something in the water. I thought I was gonna die.” She says, a distant look in her eyes. 

A feeling of guilt runs through Peter, remembering the night. He thought that he was saving lives by making it land on the beach. He didn’t even stop to think that there might have been people there that night. 

“If it weren’t for Spider-Man, I probably would have.”

That threw Peter’s head in a loop. He didn’t go anywhere near the water, yet he helped her?

“Whatever he was doing that night was so bright, it helped me find the surface. I was exhausted, but when I saw that big blaze, I realized how close I was to shore, and kept swimming. When I got back to shore first responders told me my friends had ditched me. Then they took me to the hospital when they realized I was dry drowning.” She says, stopping at the staircase. She pulls her phone out, tapping rapidly, then continues on. 

“I hadn’t gone back in the water since. At least until now.”

Peter looks at her incredulously. The irony of the situation was not lost on him, and he cracked a smile. 

“So, uh, what do you think of Spider-Man?”

She scoffs at the question. “What, you one of those spider-fans like Flash Thompson?”

“What- no I- I mean-”

“I’m kidding. He saved my Tio Delmar when his sub shop exploded. He’s cool in my book.”

“Your uncle’s Delmar? Of Delmar’s Deli-Grocery?”

“He’s my Tia Claudia’s husband, and my padrino- I mean godfather. You got subs at Delmar?”

“Yeah, one of my favorite sub shops in Queens. I heard about the explosion, how’s he doing?” Asks Peter, crossing his arms once again. 

“I mean it was a blow, for sure. But the Stark Foundation donated some money to our gofundme, and he’s thinking of opening up a new place in the city.” She says, pulling her phone out once again. 

“So no more corner store?” Asks Peter.

“We found out the building was filled with asbestos. That’s why my cousin Maricella kept getting sick. They’re in the middle of a lawsuit right now, actually.”

“Wow, that’s crazy.” He says. “Something good came out of that, at least.”

She cracks another smile, this time looking straight at him. “I guess. 

“We’re here.” She says, stopping suddenly. True to her word, they were right in front of the nurses office. Peter hadn’t even realized that they were already there, and shifts awkwardly. 

“So, I’ll see you in history tomorrow?” She asks, and his ears perk. 

“Wait, you’re in Mr. Dell’s class?” 

“I sit in the center, by the window. Don’t drown.” She says, then turns back towards the pool. 

Peter wasn’t drowning. He was fine, and after a small checkup, the nurse cleared Peter to go back to P.E. He got changed and grabbed his things. He waits for Ned and M.J. to leave the locker rooms, the three of them walking to their last class of the day.

“What do you know about Alicia?” Says Peter as soon as they start walking. 

“The girl in P.E? She’s a state champion for swimming, she’s in your History class too, and I think she’s a member of the a/v club and she’s a photographer for the yearbook. Why, did she say something?” Says M.J. 

“No, I just… I don’t know. She’s Delmar’s niece, and I, maybe kind of wanted to get to know her?”

“Ask her to sit with us at lunch tomorrow! We can get to know her, and maybe become really good friends with her.” Says Ned. 

“That’s a great idea, Ned! First thing tomorrow, when I see her in class, I’ll ask her if she wants to join us for lunch!”

“Just ask her. Don’t overthink it.” Says M.J.

“Ask her where she usually sits for lunch,” Says Ned.

“And don’t do the thing you always do when you talk to girls.”

“What thing?” Asks Peter, giving M.J. a look.

“You know, the thing?” She says, then runs a hand through her hair, then shakes her shoulders as she crosses her arms defensively. 

“I-I don’t do that.” Says Peter, running a hand through his hair, then crosses his arms defensively. 

“You did it just now.” Points out Ned. 

“Fine, okay, whatever. I’ll see you guys tomorrow, I gotta go-”

“To your Stark Internship.” Finishes M.J. 

“Yeah, that. Bye!” He says, splitting off from his friends.

The rest of his patrol goes smoothly. But he can’t help but think about the conversation they had earlier, the way she went from being fiery and fury to being cool and collected, in the span of a few minutes. How he started panicking and he doesn’t know how it started, or whatever triggered it. 

After his daily calls to Happy and Tony, Peter goes home to find May waiting up for him. It was a daily thing now, since she found out Peter was Spider-Man. At first she was scared. She had every right to be anyways. But after talking it out with Mr. Stark, she finally accepted it, and waited for him to get home to eat dinner together. 

“So, the nurse called me, told me you had an issue in the pool today?” She asks, taking a bite of her pad thai.

“Yeah, I had a bit of a panic attack I guess. Funniest thing though, she’s Delmar’s niece.”

“Judy?”

“No, her-.”

“Marlene?”

“No it-.”

“Alejandra?”

“No, Alicia. I’m inviting her to sit with Ned and M.J. and I for lunch tomorrow.”

“Really? Isn't P.E. after lunch?”

“We have history together, first thing in the morning.”

“Wow, Alicia Rodriguez, huh? Delmar was super proud of her when she won state this year. She’s a nice girl.”

“You know her too?” 

“Well, I’ve met her once when she was in the shop with her uncle. That was a while ago though. Well, I’m done with dinner, and I have a few things left to wrap up before I go to work tomorrow. Have a good night. And don’t be nervous, it’s just lunch.” Says May, getting up to collect her plate. She heads off to her room, leaving Peter to get his homework done in peace. 

He was going to ask her to sit with them at lunch tomorrow. 

No big deal. 

He was going to ask her to sit at lunch with them tomorrow, and maybe they’d become really good friends within the year. 

Except she wasn’t in class the next day.


	2. Swim Final

Peter had walked into his history class the following day, expecting to see Alicia sitting in the center of the room by the window like she said she would be. 

The seat remained empty even after the last bell rang. 

“She’s not here.” Says Peter as he takes his seat next to Ned. 

“Yeah, she’s at a swim camp this weekend in Ithaca.” Says Ned, pulling out his homework to turn in to the teacher. 

“How do you know that?”

“I watched the announcements this morning.” He states, and the final bell rings as the rest of the students take their seats. 

“She’ll be back next week. Apparently since she dominated at state, the school had decided to send her to this camp   
with other top swimmers in the country. It’s a really big deal.” Whispers Ned.

‘Oh, okay.’ Thinks Peter, a little deflated. Of course, it’s really cool that she was invited to this big tournament. But he’d be lying if he wasn’t a bit sad she wasn’t in class. 

Alicia’s seat in history class remained empty for the rest of the week. The following Monday, Peter walked into his history class and saw her sitting in the center, staring out the window. She was hunched over her desk, lost in a book in her hands. The hood of her dark gray sweatshirt was pulled over her head, but he knew it was her.

“Alicia.” He calls out. She doesn’t even look his way. Confused, he starts making his way towards her when the bell rings again and he instead makes his way towards his seat beside Ned. 

“Good morning class. Instead of reading your textbooks today, we’re going to watch the press conference Wakanda held in the U.N. about opening its borders. And Miss Rodriguez, please.” Says Mr. Dell, making a motion to have her remove her hood. 

Pulling off her hood, she reveals a completely new hairstyle. Her formerly black hair was now a honeyed caramel color, and was shoulder length instead of to her mid back. 

The video clip starts playing, but Peter's mind lays elsewhere. Finally, after a few minutes she stretches her back. She twists in her seat, catching Peter's stare. Pulling an earphone out, she waves, then puts it back in and turns back to the video.

“And what could Wakanda possibly have to offer the world?”

T’Challa, king of Wakanda, smirks at the question, and reveals to the world the truth about his country's wealth. He then discusses his plans to build an embassy in Oakland. This had happened months ago, but some people were still reeling. 

The rest of the class blurs by in a small debate, and as soon as the bell rings, Alicia manages to make it out of the room before Peter and Ned.

“I’ll catch up to you later Ned,” says Peter as he races to catch up, only to run straight into her. The two collide, and she skids slightly as she falls back.

“Ouch.” She says, rubbing her back. Peter holds a hand out and she waves it off, getting up herself. 

“I’m so sorry-“ Starts Peter.

“No it’s my fault-“

“I should have-“

“I didn’t expect-”

“Please-”

“Okay, we’re going nowhere with this conversation. Apology accepted, whatever. What’s your next class?” She asks, running a hand through her hair. 

“Chemistry with Ms. Warren.”

She frowns. “Cool, my class is on the other side of the building.”

“Oh, well, where, uh, I mean, do you want to uh, like-“

“Use your words, bro.” She laughs, and Peter swallows.

“Lunch, where do you sit?” He asks, finally. She taps her finger against her chin, lost in thought.

“Usually I’m in the A/V Room working on something, but if you’re inviting me so come sit with you, sure.” She says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m trying to do. I usually sit with Ned and M.J-“

“I’ll find you. See you at lunch.” She says, waving before turning towards the opposite end of the hall. 

Peter waves back, dazed until his phone vibrates in his pocket with a text from Ned.

“Did you ask her?” Asks Ned as soon as he gets to class.

“Yeah, she’s coming.” He says quietly, getting set up for the lab. 

“Did you do the thing?”

“What thing?” 

“The thing.” He says, running a hand through his hair and then crossing his arms. 

“What? No?” 

“You just did it. Is she coming?”

“Yeah, she said she’ll find us.” 

“Did you see her hair?”

“Yeah, it’s blonde now.”

“Nah, it was like a light brown. But not light enough for it to be brown.” Say Peter as the bell rings. 

The rest of class flashes by in a blur until the bell rings for lunch. Peter zipped through the lunch line, finding his seat faster than the other two. He scanned the lunch room, his fingers tapping incessantly on the table until Ned showed up. 

“She’s not here yet?”

“Nope.”

“They just released a new trailer for Solo!” Says Ned, pulling out his phone. He pulls up a video of the new trailer, and the boys start watching it together. 

“Hey guys, look who I found.” Says M.J. from in front of them. Alicia waved shyly at them, then sat down at the empty seat across from them. 

“What’s for lunch?” She asks, pulling out a bag from her backpack. She pulls out a food storage container that she places on the table with a loud thunk. She opens it and the smell of parsley, mint, and lemon hit first. 

“What’s that?” Asks Ned, and she pulls out a plastic fork and a small container of hummus. 

“Tabbouleh. It’s Lebanese, I think. Want some?” 

“Sure!” He says, and she pulls out another plastic fork. She gives him a forkful, and he takes it. 

“This is really good. You made it?”

“Yeah, it’s a recipe one of the girls on the team showed me. It’s high in carbs but low in fats, and that's where the hummus comes in. Plus, it smells better than tuna. You guys want some?” She asks, pulling out a pair of forks. M.J. and Peter take some, and nod in agreement. 

“What’s in it?” Asks M.J.

“Cumin, cucumber, tomato, onion, parsley, mint… lemon? I think that’s it. Oh, and wheat bulgur. That’s like the main ingredient?”

“Nice hair Alicia.” Says a group of girls passing by, then they laugh. Alicia’s face turns red, and she looks down. 

“I’ll be right back.” She says, getting up suddenly and making her way towards those girls. They speak briefly for a few seconds, then she stomps back. 

“Who was that?” Asks Peter. 

“No one important. What are you guys doing after school today?”

“Well we all know Peter has his Stark Internship, then we all sometimes get together to do homework.” Says M.J. 

“And tonight is one of those nights. We’re going to Peter’s.” Says Ned, kicking Peter under the table. 

“Oh, yeah, you want to join?” Asks Peter, looking at his friends. She puts a finger to her chin for a second, then nods. 

“Yeah, I’ve got nothing better. What time?” 

“Around 6:30?”

“P.M?”

“Yeah, I get off pretty late sometimes. We’re usually done by 9 at latest.”

She bites her lip, looking around in thought for a second. 

“Yeah, that should work. Here.” She says, whipping out her phone. She exchanges contact information with the three of them, and before they know it, the bell rings. 

“I’m not gonna be in P.E. today, so I’ll see you tonight.” She says, and waves at them. 

“I gotta call May.” Says Peter, pulling out his phone. 

“Yeah, and I gotta call my mom and let her know we’re switching nights.” Says Ned, and M.J. rolls her eyes. 

“Quick thinking with the invite tonight.”

“Thanks. Hey mom!”

The hall was mostly empty as Peter was making his way down to the pool. A student here and there, until Peter ran into someone for the second time that day. 

“What are you made of?” Asks Alicia, rubbing her forehead. 

“Didn’t- didn’t you say you weren’t going to be in P.E. today?” Asks Peter, and she shrugs. 

“It was hard enough getting back in the water for my meets. I told coach that, and she doesn’t really care. She can try and fail me but I can argue all the competitions I just won. This is my last year taking P.E. anyways.”

“How’d you do it then?”

“The faster I got through my meet, the faster I could get out. I got water in my goggles, my cap fell off, and I started taking in water in my last competition. I got disqualified and had to sit in the water until it was over. I literally wanted to crawl out of my skin.”

Peter could feel his skin crawling as she described the sensations. He didn’t want to get back in. He’d managed to get excused for the rest of last week from P.E, but he knew it was time to get back in. 

“That probably doesn’t help you though.” She says quietly. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“Where?”

“P.E. Duh.” She says, walking ahead of him. 

“But didn’t you just say-“

“I changed my mind. I’m allowed to do that.” 

“Okay.” Says Peter, and they go into the locker rooms to get changed. He sees her as she walks out of the girls locker room, and she waves as she walks over to the coach. 

It was the final test for the swimming unit, and all of a sudden Peter couldn’t breathe.

“Alright class, we’ll take the final in a moment, but Alicia has requested taking the time to show you all how she snagged her state championship ribbons.” Says the coach. 

Alicia gets her goggles on, and her bright yellow swim cap over it, movements clearly deliberate. She slaps her arms and legs, then gets into position as the coach blows a whistle. 

The coach blows the whistle once more and she dives in, making it halfway through the lane before she takes a breath. She flips at the end, then just as fast as she was in the water she finishes. The class cheers, and she pulls herself out of the water. Pulling off her cap a stream of water rushes down, and she shakes her head. 

“30.13!” Yells out the coach. “And what’s the current state record for a 100 fly?”

“53.13.” Breathes out Alicia.

“And how fast did you go in state?”

“55.16.” She says, rolling her eyes.

“Thank you for the presentation Miss Rodruiguez. Now, onto the final.”

The class starts in the main pool, where everyone starts with a relay, like the first day of school. The majority of students improved in both skill and time, and then it was time for the deep tank. 

“Hey.” Says Alicia, bumping his hip with hers. “You’ll do fine. Just get in slowly, and keep your head above water. I’ll be out here timing, so just keep your eyes on me, and breathe.” 

Peter nods, taking in a deep breath. He goes to the ladder and slides in, starting to tread water. Alicia sits by the edge of the pool, a timer in her hand.

“Ready… Start!” She yells, and everyone starts treading water. 

It’s only for a minute, but Peter’s counting the seconds in his head. Water from across him splashes his face, getting it in his mouth. He tries to tread higher, to avoid the constant splashing from his other classmates. Alicia makes a sign signaling 30 seconds left, and winks at Peter. 

“And time!” She yells, turning off the timer. Some start swimming towards the edge, while others play around and try to dive down, swimming around before they get out. 

Peter quickly makes his way towards the edge where Alicia was sitting, and pulls himself up beside her. 

“Good job.” She says, dipping her feet in. 

“Thanks. I’ll see you tonight then?” 

“Yeah, just send me your address.” She smiles, and gets up. 

“Cool, see you later tonight.”

“See ya.” 

The rest of the day goes by fast, and before he knows it he’s out patrolling in New York. There’s not much activity going on, and he starts making his way back home. 

“Let go!” Yells a voice below him. 

“Give me the bike!” 

There were two figures fighting over a bicycle, and one of them was very, very familiar. 

“My daddy was a boxer, and I don’t take shit from no one. Come at me bro!” Says Alicia, kicking at him. 

“K.A.R.E.N, change my voice an octave lower.” He says.

“Okay Peter.” She responds.

“Hey man, she said let go.” Says Peter, shooting a web at him. He pulls the guy back, and Alicia falls with the bike on her. She quickly gets up, and looks at Peter. 

“Thanks Spidey!” She says, waving at him. 

“You’re welcome!” He says, and she pulls out her phone.

“Can I get a few words real quick?” She asks, and he nods, coming down.

“Uhm, what do you want me to say?” He asks, scratching the back of his head. 

She smiles, a strange look in her eyes.

“I’m not a legend, I am real.” She says, and he nods. 

“I’m not a legend, I am real.” He says, and she pumps her fist. 

“Thank you so much!” She says, holding out her hand. 

“O-of course.” He responds, shaking her hand. She quickly starts biking away, and Peter turns back to the guy who was trying to sneak away. 

“Stop taking bikes from little kids, or I’ll leave you for the cops next time.” He says, webbing his foot.

“This’ll stop you for a bit though.”

“Hey!” He says, shaking his fist at Peter. But Peter’s far away now, and has one thing in mind. 

He races towards his apartment, and swings in through the window. 

“Hey May, I’m gonna shower!” He yells through the door, and gets in for a quick shower. 

He could hear the door opening as he got out of the shower, and rushed to get ready before stepping out of his room to see who arrived first.

“Hey Peter!” Says Alicia, waving as she pulls her bike into the apartment. 

“Hey Alicia!” He says, waving back. M.J. and Ned walk in the door, and May greets them warmly. 

“I’ll have some snacks in a second, have fun!” She says, dipping back into the kitchen. The four of them get set up in Peter’s room, sprawling around. M.J. climbs up to the top bunk, settling in comfortably, while Ned sits on the bottom bunk. 

Alicia stands by the door, scanning the room for a place to sit. She sits on the floor by the bed, between Peter’s desk and Ned. 

“Do you want a blanket or a pillow?” Asks Peter, and she shakes her head.

“Nah, this is comfy. Thank you.” She says, pulling out her laptop. She starts typing something, and pulls out a pair of headphones, plugging them in. 

“Whatcha working on?” Asks Ned, looking over at her computer. 

“I’m working on a thing for my English class. 

“For what?” Asks M.J.

“We’re supposed to be doing research on local myths and legends. A lot of people are doing them on underground superheroes, myself included. I’m doing one on, well, you guessed it, Spider-Man.” 

Ned gives Peter a look, and Peter shrugs. 

“What’ve you got so far?” Asks Ned, and she pulls out her headphones.

“Not much, but I actually kinda met him today! Saved me from my bike getting stolen, and I got him to say the final line for my vid.” 

She pulls up the clip from her phone, and plays it back for them.

“That’s wicked!” Says Ned, raising his eyebrow at Peter.

“I’m going into the city this weekend to record some stock footage for my mockumentary.” She says, smiling brightly. “Anyone want to join?”

“I’ve got nothing better to do. I’ll come with.” Says M.J. from above. 

“I’ll come with!” Says Ned enthusiastically. 

“I have my internship, but I’d love to come.” Says Peter, shrugging. 

“Cool! I think I’m going to the old Stark tower at around noon, then just spend a few hours out and about.” She says, and everyone agrees. “If you’re stuck at your internship, just text me when you’re free and we’ll catch up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback, let me know what you think! Originally this was just going to be a one shot, but then I decided against it. Thanks!


End file.
